


How I met your father

by mkhhhx



Series: Monsta X Bingo W2018 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: College, Fluff, Husbands, Jooheon and Hoseok only mentioned once, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Pining, Slice of Life, Teenagers, minor showhyuk, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Changkyun was curious





	How I met your father

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for the Monsta X Winter Bingo, "Childhood friends"!

**“Dad, how did you” Changkyun points to the general direction of the kitchen “…and dad meet? Was it love at first sight?” Hyungwon laughs and pats his head, watches his husband dry up his hands on a towel and come into the living room to sit with them.**

**“Actually, we lived next to each other when we were much younger.”**

**“Here?!”**

**“No, not here. Where grandma lives.” Changkyun nods.**

**“And it definitely wasn’t love at first sight.” Kihyun adds.**

“Have you seen the family that moved next to your house yet?” Minhyuk asks, kicking his legs, setting his swing to motion. Kihyun next to him is eating ice cream, gently rocking back and forth.

“I haven’t, but mum met them and told me they have a son.”

“Maybe we can be friends then!” Minhyuk shouts. Kihyun doesn’t mind, he just finishes eating, wipes his hands on his pant and kicks himself to the air too.

 

“I told you to be careful!” His mum says, visibly not angry, but concerned, making him take his shoes and shirt off to shower him with the hose before he gets inside.

Minhyuk wanted to climb the slide, the reverse way. Kihyun followed and they both ended up on the pebbles, all bloody knees and dirty ankles. Pedaling on his bike hurt so he just walked holding it after he dropped Minhyuk to his own house, only to be greeted by his mum waiting at the door, arms crossed.

The water is cold, but it’s still the middle of the summer so he doesn’t mind and his mum finds it a perfect opportunity to water the plants afterwards, when he runs to the front door to go inside. Before opening the door he catches someone looking at him. A boy behind the fence between the neighbors’ and their own garden. Their eyes meet for seconds and the boy looks away. Kihyun goes to his room to find clean clothes, doesn’t think too much about it.

 

**“So you went to school together! I bet you were best friends, it must have been awesome. Like me and Jooheon!** **”**

**“That’s….that’s not really the case little one. But close.” Kihyun butts in the conversation again, laughing.**

“Hi, I’m Hyungwon.” The boy leans on the wooden fence “can I come play with you?”

Minhyuk takes the ball they were playing with in his hands and silently asks for Kihyun’s approval. He would meet the neighbor sooner or later, so they invite him to play with them. He’s a year younger, but taller than both of them and so bad at football, his moves uncoordinated.

Later, they sit on the plastic chairs and Kihyun’s mum makes sandwiches and juice for them. Hyungwon moved a few days ago, from Seoul. Kihyun and Minhyuk’s eyes go as wide as plates, they have never been to the capital. Hyungwon says that so far he likes the village’s quiet life. His parents have a travel agency in a nearby town and he’s gonna start school at the village this fall. Hyungwon is a year younger and Kihyun makes him call Minhyuk and himself hyungs.

 

Summer passes easily like this, between the playground and the hills at the end of the village. Inside Hyungwon’s house where his dad has all the new movie tapes and Minhyuk’s balcony with the great view and Kihyun’s garden and his mum’s homemade cakes.

 

Hyungwon is clever, he’s nice, he brings them cookies and chocolates and lets them play videogames on his Nintendo 64, yet, Kihyun doesn’t like him. He doesn’t know why, but it may have something to do with Minhyuk splitting his attention to two people, instead of only Kihyun now. They hang out every day until school starts.

They are not in the same class, but Hyungwon joins them for lunch every day and then they play football at the school’s yard. He’s getting better. Hoseok has come back from his holidays and he sticks around too.

Autumn passes by and they start wearing winter uniforms and getting hot chocolate before their classes. Birthdays come and birthdays go, Christmas gift exchanges and more football and homemade cakes. Hyungwon gives Kihyun a pen set for his birthday and Kihyun gifts him a football some months later. If asked, both would still say they don’t like each other. If Minhyuk was asked, he would say they like each other a lot.

 

The thing is, that Hyungwon is pretty tame. Outside of their small circle, he has few friends and he even comes off as apathetic and quiet. Some upperclassmen take advantage of it, empty his bag on the schools stairs, take his money and hit him, just for the fun of it. Hyungwon doesn’t tell anyone about it until Kihyun actually sees it happening and steps in. Kihyun breaks a nose and kicks another boy down the stairs, all while Hyungwon is curled up behind him and crying.

They get dragged to the headmaster’s office and shouted at and the teacher’s call their moms to come and scold them some more. But it’s the first time Hyungwon smiles directly at Kihyun, thanks him in a small voice and looks so vulnerable. Kihyun decides to be a good hyung from there on, to protect him. They never talk about that incident again.

 

Kihyun and Minhyuk are the first to leave elementary, ready to start middle school at the other side of the town. Hyungwon promises to work hard for his last year there and come find them. They spend one more summer together, like the two before it and the many more to come. Kihyun learns to make lemonade with his mother’s recipe and Minhyuk doesn’t scrape his knees every other day.

They help Hyungwon learn all the countries on the map, because after all he needs to be ready to take over the family business when he gets older. Minhyuk wants to be a voice actor and Kihyun is still thinking about it, He has some time to decide and he knows he doesn’t want to be in an office like his mum.

 

**“And what happened next?” Changkyun asks, climbing on Hyungwon’s lap. Kihyun sits cross legged on the other side of the couch with his cup of tea. Hyungwon watches him slowly blink, like he’s remembering the old times.**

Middle and high school. A mess. They gradually stopped playing in the playground and engaging in petty fights about ice cream flavors and which animal is the best. They all started changing, but not really maturing. Kihyun worked hard to be the perfect student, Minhyuk barely passed his classes and Hyungwon, somehow, was on top of his class effortlessly.

Minhyuk was the first one to have a girlfriend. And then dump her and have a boyfriend.

 

“Are you…are you okay with it?”

“With what?”

Kihyun and Hyungwon were hanging alone again, Minhyuk out, with his boyfriend Hyunwoo.

“Minhyuk liking boys.” Hyungwon gives him a strange look, but Kihyun was itching to have his opinion.

“Are you not?”

“It’s strange, why wouldn’t he like girls?”

“I don’t know. But I don’t mind.” Hyungwon kept staring at his carpet, the house so quiet with the television on mute and his parents still at work. Kihyun nodded. He didn’t mind as well.

 

Turns out, that Hyungwon did mind, a lot. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo soon broke up on friendly terms and suddenly, Hyungwon was more livid, like a switch was turned on. Kihyun at first couldn’t find an explanation and forgot about it. His friend being happy was enough. That until he was walking to Minhyuk’s house and spotted two shadows from the window. Too familiar, too close. He called later and said he couldn’t go because his mum needed help with something.

It was obvious that something was going on with his friends. It took long for them to tell him, officially, that they are dating, expecting him to not be supportive. Of course he was. He convinced himself that he was, even if he got more lonely day by day, with them needing their alone time.

 

Then Kihyun, unexpectedly, found himself falling in love with Hyungwon. Slowly, day by day his denial was crumbling to pieces as he was noticing more and more. How Hyungwon smiled to Minhyuk, how they touched, so softly and lovingly, even in public. He wondered how it would feel, have your feelings returned to you and curled himself on his bed late on weekend nights when Hyungwon and Minhyuk had better things to do than being with him.

He does the only thing that would solve all of his problems. Gets a girlfriend. She’s nice and petite and they go on dates and kiss and he buys presents for her and invites her for dinner with his mum. But. She disapproves of his friends, makes sure to remind him that he is too invested on them, that he must focus only on himself, his studies and her.

Obviously, Minhyuk and Hyungwon are not happy and neither he is. They have a big fight, his 15 year old self more dramatic than necessary and she leaves his house crying all the way to her own. Meeting at the school’s corridors is awkward but at least he feels a bit better than before.

 

**“Tell him the valentine’s story!” Hyungwon says, Kihyun almost chocking with his drink.**

**“You know about that?”**

**“Minhyuk told me about it like, two years ago.” Hyungwon winks, Kihyun blushes and Changkyun watches them amused.**

Hyungwon broke up with Minhyuk right after turning 16. Minhyuk was too much to handle and they had started getting on each other’s nerves already. Kihyun had to pick sides and play the messenger for some time, until they got their shit together and could properly hang out again.

He was trying to find the perfect time to confess to Hyungwon, but it never seemed to come. Hyungwon was different after becoming single again, more spacey, talking about Minhyuk a lot when he was alone with Kihyun. He couldn’t blame him, Minhyuk was, in some aspects, perfect.

 

Kihyun’s last year is dull, his schedule filled with classes and all of his free time spent on revising and extra tutoring. That until Valentine ’s Day comes and his stress powered self decides to do something that he would never, under no circumstances, ever do. Sent Gifts to Hyungwon.

He never saw it himself, but students, both girls and boys, were chatting in the school’s corridor’s. Minhyuk seemed half happy half irritated and curious. Word was out that someone sent the biggest and fluffiest teddy bear to Chae Hyungwon, with a box of fine Belgian chocolates and a bouquet of white roses. The tag just wrote “A secret admirer, enjoy”

 

**“Oh god, it costed me half a year’s allowance.” Kihyun exhales and then looks at Hyungwon’s hands, their matching rings shining under the living room’s artificial light “it was so worth it.”**

**“That’s why you couldn’t even come for coffee with us afterwards? I thought you were studying!”**

**“I was.”**

Hyungwon tries dating other people, nothing works. Minhyuk doesn’t like talking about it with him so he calls Kihyun for advice and guidance and damn if he can help. He tries though and much to his relief Hyungwon stays single for another year. The unresolved tension with Minhyuk is still there, some nights like static, others like a wall between them, but Kihyun, lost in his pining has learned how to ignore it, along with his feelings.

 

Kihyun passes to the first university of his choice, culinary arts major and psychology minor. Minhyuk barely makes it, to the same town, different university, for comic design. They rent an apartment big enough for three people and once again, they are waiting for Hyungwon to join them.

They spend the summer working here and there and with the money they earn they buy a new spacious couch and a PlayStation with three controllers and kitchenware to make actual food into the house and they are ready to spend the best years of their life.

 

**“And then dad came too!” Changkyun shouts. He knows his parents lived together at university.**

**“And then dad came too!” Kihyun responds, with the same excitement.**

Business management, two buildings away from Kihyun and a couple blocks from Minhyuk. If Hyungwon was ever more open about his feelings back then he would tell them he felt secure like that, with his hyungs keeping him close. Kihyun cooked and Minhyuk brought take out and Hyungwon was getting spoiled.

They organized a couple parties that Kihyun’s older self would rather forget. He came too close to alcohol poisoning too many times. He had to hold Minhyuk and Hyungwon in front of the toilet more times that he would ever want and plan too. And he had to see Hyungwon dancing with strangers and friends more times than he would ever want too.

 

For his third year, Hyungwon announces that he’ll go to Germany, only for a couple of months. His parents know people and there is a university offering the semester’s courses. Kihyun is happy for him, helps with the suitcase and sees him off at the airport and stays with Minhyuk again. It’s okay for the first few weeks.

 

Different timezones and cities and people take their toll on them. They fight from skype and Hyungwon doesn’t call for days. Kihyun cleans the house for more hours than he sleeps, until one night Minhyuk makes him sit down on their kitchen table.

“You really like him, don’t you?”  
Kihyun manages a faint nod and Minhyuk smiles at him. He knew, of course he did.

 

He calls Hyungwon and they say sorry to each other and keep talking every day, until Hyungwon at last, comes back home. A bit more tanned, with a new fancy haircut, new clothes and Kihyun suspects he also got a few centimeters taller.

 

The first night Hyungwon is back home, Minhyuk excuses himself early and Hyungwon sits with Kihyun on the couch. It’s the first and only time Kihyun openly admits that he missed him. Hyungwon missed him back and they fall asleep to each other’s smiles.

Kihyun wakes Hyungwon up with a soft kiss the next day. He feels like it’s right and he wants to do it before the fragile moment passes. Hyungwon pulls him on his body and kisses back until they are out of breath and Minhyuk steps in the kitchen to have breakfast.

 

And dating Hyungwon is the most natural and most extraordinary thing Kihyun has ever experienced in his life. The tension he had with Minhyuk disappears, the elder happy to see them together, as long as their declarations of love stayed out of the common rooms.

 

“You still don’t like Hyungwon that much?” Minhyuk asks one night they are alone, grinning, watching Kihyun blush.

“No, not at all. He’s a pain in the ass.” Kihyun laughs.

 

On Hyungwon’s graduation, when they are done with diplomas and teachers and parents and late night finds them at some club, Hyungwon takes Kihyun’s hand and drags him out, to the silence.  
“Do you think you can ever find someone better than me?”  
Kihyun looks at him, furrows his eyebrows, a little tipsy and more honest than his usual self.

“I doubt it.”

Hyungwon smiles and drops to one knee and Kihyun’s mind can’t quite register, but when Hyungwon says “Let’s get married then” Kihyun can only say yes.

 

Minhyuk moves to Japan, learns the language and pursues his dream of becoming a voice actor, working on manga studios in the meantime.

 

**“You can sometimes hear uncle Min in the anime we watch every morning.” Changkyun has never met uncle Min but he has seen photos and they have talked from the computer and he sends presents, so he loves him.**

Hyungwon and Kihyun move in together back in their hometown after they get married and keep on with their lives, between their house and their mums’ who cook for them at every chance. Hyungwon takes over the travel agency, Kihyun opens his own traditional restaurant and it’s great.

 

They’ve been living their happily married live for a couple of years, Minhyuk’s visits getting rarer with each passing year. Kihyun wakes up first and annoys Hyungwon until he starts moving, gives him his coffee in his hands. Hyungwon leaves for work and Kihyun has a few hours alone in the house, cleaning and relaxing. When Hyungwon is done with the agency he goes by the restaurant and makes Kihyun prepare his favorite dishes but also takes him home afterwards.

**“And one day your dad looked at me and said, hey, do you ever think about having kids?” Changkyun looks at them serious, Hyungwon smiles at him before continuing,**

**“and I told him that yes, I do.”**

**And Changkyun knows the rest of the story.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
